Not With My Boss You Don't
by prettydynamic
Summary: Tony and his friends visit a soothsayer who tells him some interesting news about Angela. Will the prediction come true?
1. Chapter 1

Philly noticed the far-away look in Tony's eyes. He draped his arm around his best buddy. "Eh, what's up? The hot dog didn't agree with you? Or is it the cotton candy?"

Tony gave him a sheepish smile and tugged Philly's fedora hat. He looked around and sighed as he saw the little kids with their parents walking around the carnival and rushing to the carnival rides.

"I just miss the time when Samantha was a little girl. We used ride the ferris-wheel and the caterpillar...I brought Jonathan here too, just right after Sam and I moved in with them. Oh how he loved the bump cars and the Haunted House and Horror Train. Now, they're both grown up and it's just me..."

"Hey, you've got us. We're here. We'll ride the Horror Train with you," piped in Peewee as he finished the last of his hotdog.

Tony laughed at his friend jolly disposition. He was in the mood to have fun with his best buddies. For a change, instead of a night of billiards and drinking, or a night at the movies, they decided to hit the local carnival in Brooklyn. Tony didn't expect to be attacked my melancholy, remembering the good times with Sam and Jonathan who are now both too grown up to be holding his hand when riding the ferris wheel.

"Why so sentimental? The whole point of the gang coming here is to have fun," said Eddie.

"Yah know, it's not too late to have another little one whom you can take to ride the carousel," smiled Philly.

Tony narrowed his eyes at Philly. "What do you mean?"

"Don't act innocent. I meant it the way you understood it," said Philly.

"He means why don't you marry Angela and have a little baby, that way you'll have another little angel to bring to the roller coaster," explained Joey.

Tony was aghast. "What are you guys talking about? She's my boss. There is nothing going on between us!" he explained indignantly.

"yadah-yadah yadah...yadah..." mocked the gang as Tony explained.

"I wonder why I don't believe you," said Eddie.

"Well you guys can believe what you want. Angela is my boss...hey... wait for me...where are you guys going?"

The boys entered a soothsayer's tent. A fat little old lady in lavish garments and beads, and big dark hair sat on a lone table by the dark corner, a huge glittering crystal ball in front of her on the table. Her eyes were closed as though she was saying a séance.

"Oooh, spooky" said Peewee.

"Shhh. Quiet..I need to know if I'm going to win the lottery," said Eddie as he sat on one of the chairs beside the old lady.

"I better ask if I'm going to get myself a new wife," said Philly.

"What about you, Tony, what do you want to know?" asked Joey.

Before Tony could reply, the old lady opened her large spooky grey eyes. "Sit down," she uttered in a gruff voice, causing the boys to scream in surprise and for Peewee to jump on Eddie in fright.

They all obeyed the command and sat but before any of them could open their mouth, the old lady spoke.

"I see money..."

"That's mine!" uttered Philly and Peewee at the same time.

"...and success" continued the lady, unmindful of Philly and Peewee.

"That's probably me," smiled Eddie confidently.

"No! A successful beautiful woman...a woman of power..."

"What does she look like? Will she be my wife?" asked Joey.

"lanky...long-legged..." continued the soothsayer as in trance.

"She can't be for you. You're too short," said Philly.

"...blond...honey coloured eyes...high-strung and naive..."

"It's Angela..." said the Tony's friends matter-of-factly with disinterest.

Tony was interested. "Go on, go on...what do you see?"

"Now don't get excited, Tony or she'll lose her concentration," warned Peewee.

"I see her arms around a handsome young man...in bed..." she continued.

Eddie slapped Tony's back. "I knew you were lying!"

"Ouch! That hurt!" exclaimed Tony.

"I told you... I don't fool around with my boss, honest!" he swore with a scout's honour.

"Then she must be seeing the future..." said Joey.

All the guys smiled at the prospect and gave Tony a gentle pat. But their pleased smiles were short lived, their mouths gaped open as the soothsayer continued. "...blond young man."

Tony swallowed as he felt perspiration dripping from his forehead. _It can't be._ _Angela...No..._

"I know my eyesight is bad but does Tony have blond hair?" asked Peewee.

Philly slapped him on the back. "It's because it is not Tony!" he yelled in frustration.

"Could she be seeing the past? Maybe it's Angela's ex-husband," said Joey hopefully.

"Her ex-husband had dark hair..." muttured Tony.

"...and I see children...two little children in pigtails."

The soothsayer's unblinking round dark eyes stared at Tony. "...I see a babe in the womb."

"Oh no!" cried Tony as his face filled with anguish and despair.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony whistled as he continued dusting the lampshade in the living room. _I refuse to be affected by the soothsayer's visions for all I know the gang could have put her into it to get me to propose to Angela but no siree, no one can tell me what to do. I'll tell Angela in my own time. Besides, how can a workaholic, conservative, home-body like Angela find time to meet a man, much less get herself pregnant._

"Dad, didn't you hear what I just said? I said I'm going to Cabo San Lucas for the weekend" said Samantha.

"I heard you," said Tony, still whistling and dusting the shelves without looking at Samantha.

Samantha looked at her Uncle Philly seated at the living room drinking soda. He shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I'm going there with my schoolmate Sean. It's just the two of us," repeated Samantha.

"That's good honey. Have fun," replied Tony absent-mindedly.

Samantha was shocked. She rushed to her Uncle Philly's side. "What's happening to my dad?"

"He's worried that Angela's found herself a boyfriend and that he may get her pregnant and live happily ever after," said Philly matter-of-factly.

Tony turned to them and pointed his feather duster at Philly. "I heard that. I'm not worried! How can Angela have a baby, she doesn't know any handsome blond."

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Samantha opened the door. Philly and Tony gaped in surprise as a tall, blond stranger stepped in and greeted them with a disarming smile.

"Hello! Is Angela ready? Tell her that Brandon is here."

As though on cue, Angela came down the stairs in her black leather pants, white cardigan top and bishop-sleeve grey sweater, and black ankle boots, carrying a suitcase which Brandon immediately took from her.

Samantha touched her long drape Vera Wang chain necklace. "Love the accessory," said Sam.

"Wh...wh..where are you going?" asked Tony.

"We're staying for a couple of nights at the Stoweflake Mountain Resort. We'll work on a promotional campaign for the hotel. We better go now, Brandon. Tony, make sure Billy drinks his vitamins and sleeps early," answered Angela.

Angela kissed Sam good bye and waved goodbye to Tony and Philly. They were both stunned that they were not able to reply. When they both got back to their senses, Philly stared at Tony and warned, "you're dead meat, Tony. The prophecy shall take place."

"Not if I can help it," vowed Tony.

He was debating whether to tell Angela how he felt before it's too late or to wait till she gets back from her trip to Vermont. _By then it might be too late_. Tony quickly finished his chores and drove up to the Stoweflake Mountain Resort to see Angela.

"Good evening, may I have the room number of Angela Bower?" he asked the front desk politely.

"I'm sorry, sir. We can't just give out the room numbers of our guests," replied the front desk apologetically.

_Think fast, Tony. You can't let this night by without talking to Angela._ "I'm also your guest. I'm Mr. Bower. Unfortunately, my cellular phone just ran out of batteries before my wife can tell me our room number," explained Tony.

"Room 1525, the grand suite," replied the front desk. Another front desk clerk interrupted them in confusion.

"Mr. Bower? Didn't you just go inside the room?"

_Mr. Bower? Is there a man in the suite with Angela that they mistook for Mr. Bower? I thought she was going to work. It's a good thing I came when I did. _

"I happen to have left the key. Can you spare me another one?" pleaded Tony with his puppy dog look.

The other clerk took pity on Tony and gave him another key, not hearing Tony's previous excuse to the other clerk of not knowing his wife's room, contradicting his current excuse of leaving the key inside the room.

Tony's heart beat was beating faster by the second as the lift ascended to the 15th floor. He still didn't know what to tell Angela. All he knew was he didn't want her to end up with another man.

As he approached Room 1525 he heard a man and a woman's voice giggling from inside the room. Suddenly visions of Angela in the arms of another man filled his mind. He lost all sanity and burst into the room. He found Brandon bending forward kissing a woman torridly in his arms. He ran towards him, tore him from the woman in his arms, and yelled furiously.

"Take your filthy hands off her. She may be naive but it doesn't mean she'll jump right into bed with you with your empty promises and foolish sweet-nothings!"

Brandon was more surprised than angry. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Sherry, who is this man?"

Tony transferred his glance from Brandon to the woman. He was horrified and speechless to see it was not Angela.

"I don't know, honey. Who is he?" answered Sherry.

Suddenly the connecting door to the suite burst open. "Brandon! Sherry! Is everything alright? I thought I heard a commotion," said Angela worriedly as she stepped inside the room.

"Tony!" she exclaimed.

"Angela!" exclaimed Tony in unison.

"What are you doing here?" asked Angela in confusion.

"I...I... thought this was your room. The front desk said 1525," replied Tony in bewilderment.

"Daddy...mommy..." twin girls in Mickey Mouse nightgowns, wiping sleep from their eyes emerged from the room of the suite.

"Go back to bed. Mommy and daddy just have some visitors," said Sherry.

"We exchanged rooms. I moved to 1523, the junior suite next door. Brandon's wife Sherry surprised him with their children. He needed the 1 bedroom suite more than I do," said Angela.

"I didn't know your boyfriend is so protective of you," observed Brandon good-naturedly.

"Oh he's not my boyfriend. He's my house-keeper," smiled Angela.

"Your house-keeper?" uttered Brandon in disbelief.

"Not for long, Angela. Not for long," muttered Tony under his breath.

"What did you say, Tony?" smiled Angela.

"Oh nothing, I said we should give this couple their privacy and let's go inside your room."

Angela and Tony said their good-nights and stepped into Angela's suite. She gave Tony a knowing smile as she closed the connecting door behind her.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Tony sheepishly.

"What in the world possessed you to burst into their room like that? Oh Tony..." laughed Angela.

Tony grimaced. "Fine...go ahead and laugh... you just don't know how worried I was..."

He was making hand gestures as he explained but when he turned around to face Angela, he found himself inches from her, her lips just above his own. With a step and he could have her in his arms.

"What were you worried about, Tony," whispered Angela ardently.

Tony stared ardently into her eyes, unable to contain his feelings. He held her shoulders with both hands, contemplating to crush her into his arms and kiss her senseless...

"I was worried you'd be with a man... They said you were in the room with Mr. Bower..." whispered Tony passionately.

As he started to descend his lips towards hers, a voice rang out from under the bed covers.

"She is with a man...in the same room and the same bed with Mr. Bower!"

Tony felt like he was doused with cold water. He released Angela. An embarrassing smile crept on her lips as she turned a shade of pink.

"Jonathan! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Tony in disbelief and embarrassment.

"Uhm... he sprained his ankle skiing and so he rushed to his mommy to make him feel better," smiled Angela.

"What! You're 16 Jonathan for crying out loud..." shrieked Tony.

"Why, can't a son rush to his mother when his hurt...oh mom, my terribly aching ankle" cried Jonathan.

Angela smiled at Tony and moved into the bed with Jonathan, cradling him into her arms, "Oh my poor baby..."

_The blond...it was Jonathan._

Jonathan gave an exaggerated yelp of pain and let his mother hugged him as he gave Tony a jeering smile.

Tony gave Jonathan an exasperated look. Tony's cellular phone rang. It was Philly. He was asking Tony how were things.

Tony replied with a gruff, "Yup, the prophecy was all real...it all came true...except for one...there won't be any babe in the womb."


End file.
